What If
by AndroidsHaveFeelingsToo
Summary: What if Queen Channary didn't die? What if the shells were never banished? What if the Rampion was never captured? What if a princess never went crazy? What if a guards son became a doctor?
1. Chapter 1

Queen Channary sat adorning herself with jewels and admiring her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly, the door to her chambers was flung open with such force, that she jumped out of her seat. In flew her only child Princess Selene. On her face was such rage as Queen Channary had never before witnessed. "Mother! How dare you! Engage me to someone I don't even know! I have never even heard of this so called Prince Kai!" " Dear it is for your own good, trust me mother knows best,"

"No it is not for my good! You never married! Why am I not allowed the same privilege?"

"You are correct it is not for _your_ good it is for the good of our, your, people," Channary knew her daughter had a weakness for politics and would go to great lengths for her people. Selene scowled. Her mother knew how to fight her battles. "I still don't think it is necessary," she muttered as she stalked out of the queen's chambers. _"Why must I do this? I will do anything else for my country, but love is something I MUST find in my own time."_ thought Selene with a sigh. "Selene!" She turned sharply as Lady Winter rushed towards her with a grin on her beautiful face. "You,your mother, Levana, and I are to go on a peace trip to earth in two weeks!"

"I am going to earth?"

"Yes isn't it exciting!"

"Where on earth?"

"Eastern Commonwealth to meet the king and prince!"

"Oh great! I get to meet the guy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with in two weeks. Next thing you know mother will have me stay until the wedding!"

Winter gazed at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"I am engaged to Crown Prince Kai of Eastern Commonwealth,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Well it can't be that bad can it?"

"Winter Hayle-Blackburn! How can you say such a thing! I want exactly what you have with Jacin with whomever I love. That will not happen with someone I meet in two weeks and be married to in six months!" Selene exclaimed passionately.

"Dear Selene, no love is the same. You could end up loving the prince, just not how you would have preferred. You won't truly know until you meet and become accustomed to the crown prince. Just wait it out, for Luna and for yourself."

"Alright,but I'm not promising anything." Selene replied wearily.

"Princess! There you are!" a bossy voice exclaimed.

"Oh brother!" Selene muttered.

"I shall presume someone has told you of your mother's plan in two weeks time?" sniffed her lady in waiting Lady Arina, looking disdainfully at Lady Winter.

"Yes," Selene replied with as much disdain as she could muster.

"Well we must begin preparations immediately,"

"No,"

"No!? What in the stars above do you mean child?" the lady cried in distress.

"You will not be making any preparations, no, Lady Winter will see to it I am properly prepared,"

"Oh! You insolent, conniving, little wretch!You terr..." here she was interrupted by Lady Winter, "I would not say such things to a future queen of Luna my Lady, you may find yourself banished to the outer sectors." Winter spoke with a fake sweetness. Lady Arina harrumphed and exited the room with all the dignity she had left. "Thanks Winter, I don't know what I would do without you," Selene smiled.

"And I you," was her reply.

"Well I suppose I should ready myself for another fancy dinner with the Royal Court." Selene sighed.

"Have fun!" Winter cried as she scurried off to find Jacin. Selene wondered what the prince was thinking of the engagement or if he even knew. She herself had overheard ladies of the court gossiping about the beneficial match. She often wished she had not been born a princess but a Lady like Winter. No important meetings, no fancy balls in your honor, but no say in your government or the welfare of your people. Fate had made HER the princess of Luna and Selene was determined to be the best queen in the history of Luna. Fortunately, that wasn't going to be very difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai sat on an ancient stone bench underneath a large willow tree. The air was heavily scented with exotic flowers and a light breeze whispered through the trees. He watched a pond a few feet away, which was filled with koi fish. Their orange scales glinted in the morning light. His head dropped into his hands and he sighed deeply. Marriage was not something he wanted to think about right now. Not so soon after his mother's death. He still could not understand why the doctors couldn't save her. They had the most advanced technology on earth, but it hadn't mattered. Now he was engaged to a Lunar princess he didn't even know. Life was cruel. He stood and walked through the thick green sheet of leaves surrounding the bench. He strolled through the garden humming an old lullaby his mother used to sing. _" The moon is bright, the wind is quiet, the tree leaves hang over the window. My little baby, go to sleep quickly, Sleep, dreaming sweet dreams. The moon is bright, the wind is quiet, the cradle moving softly. My little one, close your eyes. Sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams."_ Tears burned in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly. He knew it was necessary marriage. He knew his father felt pain a thousand times worse than his. Everything was moving so quickly, too quickly. The Lunar Royals would be arriving soon, and Kai knew Torin would be looking for him. He would have to wait it out, he could not judge princess Selene on her race or parent, but the future did not seem very bright.


	3. Chapter 3

"Crap," Thorne muttered as the ship took a nosedive towards the ground. Of all the places in the world for his ship to break down, it had to be Eastern Commonwealth. Where Lunar Royals were staying. Where he was the second most wanted fugitive. All around him alarms were blaring loudly. "I know! I know!" he yelled. Red lights flashed as his hands flew over the controls. With a large BOOOM the Rampion touched the ground less than lightly. Thorne unbuckled, grabbed a gun, and started for the door. "Drop the gun, and put your hands in the air!" an imperial guard stood in front of him. "Oh great," the gun clattered to the floor. "Your coming with us Carswell Thorne." _"Well, on the bright side, I have become famous."_ Thorne thought dryly. Thorne stepped outside, the light momentarily blinding him. The guard gruffly nudged him forward. Thorne gasped as his eyes became accustomed to the sunlight. He had crashed landed in the New Beijing palace gardens. _"Oh great,"_ he thought as his hands were bound. Three guards escorted him into the palace, and he was taken into a sterile, white room with a single wooden stool in the middle. He was pushed inside and took a seat. He glanced around the room, _"Couldn't they have at least put in a mirror?"_

Selene ran through the New Beijing palace corridors. She wanted to know who had crashed landed in the palace gardens two minuets prior. WHAM! A large male body collided with hers. Selene was flung to the floor. She groaned, opening her eyes just as a voice beside her said, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" She stared up at the Crown Prince Kai. "Yes I'm fine your majesty," She curtseyed and looked up just as recognition filled the prince's face. He immediately bowed and replied in a somewhat strangled tone, "Your Majesty, my apologies,"

"Mine as well, and please, call me Selene,"

"Of course, Selene," he replied. Selene rolled her eyes, she hated the formalities. The prince looked at her with twinkling eyes. Selene blushed fiercely, she hadn't meant for him to see her eye roll. "Who crash landed in the palace gardens not five minuets ago?" she questioned. " Uhh, I'm not sure. That is my excuse for trampling you," He laughed nervously. Selene cocked her head to the side, "May I assume you have means of finding this valuable piece of information?" her tone was innocent and playful. "Why yes, but it's highly classified," he said keeping a straight and ernest face. "Is is possible for me to join the confidential scheme to retrive it?"

"Why of course Selene, but we must be silent," he warned as he held his arm out to her. She took it and they walked slowly through the corridors. The silence could have been broken with a pin. "So, have you begun wedding plans?" Kai asked timidly. "No. Well, I haven't, but I'm sure my mother is planning something terribly extravagent, but that's just how mothers are," Selene instantly regretted her words. The death of his own mother must still be fresh on his mind. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to remind you!" she cried. "It's all right almost everything reminds me of her." he glanced at her a strange look on his face, "Even you," he said. "Me!?" Selene gaped. "How, how am I likeyour mother?" she asked puzzled. "Your eyes," he stared deep into them. They were the color of the forest, the darkest green he had ever seen. "Unless their fake?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. Selene blushed, "Everything you see now is real,"

" Even your demeanor, my mother always hated formalities, and was a very down-to-earth person," Kai talked about his mother so clearly and calmly, Selene was surprised. "I-I'm not sure how she died, can, can you tell me?" her question was slow and timid, his expression was full of surprise. "She, she died of an unknown sickness," he said his voice wavering, "It killed her slowly and painfully, I think it was harder for my father to watch than it was for my mother to go through it," Selene placed her hand on his. "I'm sure it was," Kai stared at the ground. After a few minuets he looked up, but they continued the rest of the way in silence. "Here we are," Kai said. They stood in front of a small door. A single guard stood in front, he nodded at his Majesty and opened the door. Inside, on a small stool sat an unshaven, handsome man of about twenty. "About time!" he said. Kai looked at Selene a look of complete amusment on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Cress sat in the lecture room. Her father, Dr. Erland, was making her sit through another one of his tedious classes. "Alright class, please turn to page 394 and read the full chapter. When finished, you may silently exit the lecture room," Dr. Erland's eyes twinkled as he glanced at Cress. She smiled, gathered up her things, and exited. The door opened behind her and turned to see Jacin Clay, a good friend of Princess Selene and Lady Winter. "Hello," she said tucking her hair behind her ear. "Hi," he replied nervously. "Umm, I was wondering if I could speak with you? In, In privet?" he asked. "Oh, of course, where do you suggest we uh, converse?"

"It doesn't really matter as long as there is a computer." Cress raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. "Follow me," Cress led Jacin through the winding halls for about five minuets. "This should do," They stood in front of what appeared to be a linen closet. Cress opened the door and stepped inside. It really was no bigger than a linen closet, but placed inside were two rolling chairs and three computers mounted on the wall. Next to each chair was a little pull-out shelf with a keyboard and mouse placed on top. "So, what's up?" Cress asked flopping into a chair, with no dignity whatsoever. "Well... You see... It's kind of hard to explain," Jacin stuttered, "You'll think I'm crazy, but I think there are plans to assassinate the Queen," he winced. "Oh, well who do you think is planning such a scheme?" Cress asked an odd look on her small face. "Princess Levana,"

"Well, what would you like me to do?"

"I have been told you have a gift for hacking government files and privet comms, can you figure out if Levana has communicated any official plans for the assassination?"

"Yes, but it may take a day or two for me to gather any usable evidence, if," she paused, "There is any, but I'll take my chances with you. You seem sane enough," Jacin smiled, a relived look on his face. "Thank you, I knew you would understand, I'll come back in a few hours to check up on you,"

"That would be fine," Cress replied and turned towards the keypad. This was about to get fun.

Jacin heard footsteps in the hallway. Someone pounded loudly at the door. A few seconds passed. _"Maybe they'll leave,"_ he thought hopefully. Another insistent knock banged on the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he yelled, becoming extremely annoyed. He cracked the door only to have it flung open by Cress. She rushed inside and collapsed on his bed. "It's worse than you thought," she exclaimed, panting for breath. "How much worse?"

"A thousand times worse!"

"What did you find!"

" Princess Levana isn't planning to assassinate the queen, instead it's Emperor Rikan of Eastern Commonwealth! I think Queen Channary is in league with her, but I'm not sure."

"Oh this is bad," Jacin muttered as he paced around the room. "What should we do?" Cress asked fear was plastered on her face. "I don't know if we should do anything," he looked at her a sad smile on his face, "If we get involved we might never be able to set foot on Luna again,"

"If my parents have taught me anything it is to stand up for what you believe in, I believe that this is wrong and I think Princess Selene would think the same. You actually know her, what would she do? This isn't about not being able to come home, this is about doing what is right. If you wont help me, then I'll do something myself," Cress's face was set with determination. It would be incorrect to say she was not scared, but she knew she had to do what was right. Jacin stared at her for a minuet. After a moment he spoke, "Fine we'll go to earth, but we're going to need a pilot. "I can take care of that," Cress smiled smugly. "Suddenly, I'm a little worried," Jacin replied.

"Why in the stars above would you be?" Cress scampered off into the corridor. This was going to be a long few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Ze've Kesley was one of the most reliable guards on rotation. He performed his duties thoroughly, and was an excellent pilot. His track record was clean. Cress was positive he would be the best possible pilot on Luna. Now her mission was to convince Mr. Kesley that such an endeavor as entering earth was worthwhile. To inform him of this operation she needed to first sneak inside the castle. This would be difficult. Ever since the assassination of King Marrok and Queen Jannali, palace security had been tripled, and multiple cameras and microphones had been added. Thankfully, at two-thirty the next day, a large shipment of fabrics was being transported to the palace. All Cress had to do was slip into the hovercraft unnoticed, pretend to unload the cargo, and find Ze've Kesley. Nothing to worry about. Still, Cress felt such excitement, it was exactly like a mission in her favorite net dramas. The one thing her father rolled his eyes at.

The next day at one-o-clock, Cress styled her hair in a simple knot. She put on black pants and a white cotton blouse. Gazing into her mirror, Cress almost didn't recognize herself. Her naturally long golden hair was pulled tight against her face, and the blouse hung loose against her figure. She took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves, and walked out the door of her home. The night before, she had written a short letter to her parents explaining that she was fine. She did not give any details for fear of it falling into the wrong hands. Cress walked through the streets of Artemisia. Artemisia was a truly lovely city. The streets were paved with silver, and an array of large parks and fountains surrounded countless shops and restaurants. Lords and ladies strolled through the avenue, dressed in all their splendor. Cress was surprised at how little attention they payed her. Not a nod of a head, or a tip of a hat, or a friendly hello. _"So this is how they treat servants when their not ordering them around,"_ She thought somewhat downcast. Cress herself always tried to be extra kind to servants she met and it upset her to find they were usually treated as if they did not exist. Fortunately, Cress did not dwell on this for long, for she arrived at the hovercraft. The doors were wide open. Cress glanced around, concluding that no one was near and slipped inside. After a few moments, she heard voices from just outside the door. "Come on, who orders fifty-five silk tablecloths and sixty silk handkerchiefs?"

"The queen herself ordered them and I honestly don't care what she does with them so long as they are paid for! Now get that last crate inside or we're going to be late!" An annoyed voice exclaimed. The hatch opened wide, and Cress slipped father back into the vehicle. A young boy of about sixteen jumped inside and laid a crate in the middle of the cargo hold. He hopped out and closed the hatch. Cress heard the engine start and with a slight jerk the hovercraft was on its way to the castle. Cress took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and waited. After about fifteen minuets, the engine sputtered out and the hatch flew open. The light momentarily blinded her, but she recovered quickly. There was no time to lose. _"Ze've Kesley, here I come!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I'm really sorry I haven't posted a chapter in so long. Life has just gotten the better of me! Since I haven't posted for a while I decided if I get five reviews this week I will post two chapters next week. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! -Elle_

Cress slipped from corridor to corridor, glancing at her netscreen as she went. Her feet padded softly on the gray-blue marble floor. Huge colorful tapestries hung on the walls. Richly embroidered rugs lay scattered on the marble tile. The walls glittered like tiny purple stars and the tile had a pattern of deep rolling clouds against a clear blue sky. Cress ran her fingers across the wall to find it was the texture of sand. She realized, after a close examination, the glitter on the walls was due to tiny lavender stones embedded inside. Suddenly, her port-screen dinged. She had finally located Ze'ev. She groaned inwardly as today he had been stationed on the other side of the palace. She would need to sneak through at least fifty passageways with multiple guards, servants, lords, and ladies milling about. Cress's breath came in short, rapid gasps. She imagined getting caught and being sent to prison. This was not like a net-drama anymore. What had she been thinking getting herself into a scrape like this! Cress was beginning to feel dizzy and nauseated. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. When she opened them she felt considerably calmer. It was an old trick her father taught her, when she was younger. She had been the victim of terrifying nightmares as a child, and doing that had been the only way to calm her fear after waking from her nightly terrors. Cress began typing madly into her port-screen, searching for the quickest and safest route to her destination. After five minutes she had the best possible course. It was not ideal, but it would have to do. She memorized the first half of the map, and tucked her port-screen into her pocket. CRASH! Cress jumped two feet in the air. She rounded the corner to find a manservant surrounded by broken china. She bent down and began carefully placing the broken china onto a large black tray. The man turned and Cress was surprised to find it was a young boy of about fourteen.

"Ooh! I'm very sorry! It was an accident! I'll pay for it myself, out of my wages!" the boy cried out in fear.

"Obviously it was an accident," Cress replied calmly, as she stood with the tray of shards in her hands. "There will be no need to buy new china. The palace has plenty. Now go to the kitchen and fetch an new tray with less china," Cress made sure to emphasize on less, "then continue your duties. I will dispose of the tray,"

"Thank you miss," he replied relieved, "I am much obliged to you," and he scurried off to the kitchens. Cress sighed staring at the bulky tray in her hands. What in the world was she to do with all of this trash? She turned in a circle and a wooden chest caught her eye. It was an ancient, rustic chest from the Second Era. She opened it up to find it lined with moth-eaten floral cloth. She dumped the contents of her tray inside and closed it, then shoved the tray behind the chest. She checked the time on her port-screen. She was a whole half an hour behind schedule! Cress quickened her pace as she continued down the halls.

 _"_ _This is only a net-drama." s_ he told herself, _"nothing to stress about,"_


	7. Chapter 7

Ze'ev ran quickly to the corridor outside the queen's bedchamber to see what the commotion was all about. He turned the bend to see a small girl with long blonde hair. She wore a palace uniform, but Ze'ev had never seen her before. He stared at the girls white face, pale with shock and fear. In that instant he knew she was not a real palace servant, otherwise she would know the worst a guard could do without consulting the queen, was escort you from the castle. Something stirred in him at that moment. It may have been pity, or curiosity, but it was probably a mixture of both.

"Hey!" he yelled, placing his hand threateningly on his gun, "That's enough," he said sternly to the opposite guard.

"You have no authority over me!" the guard snarled defiantly.

"The girl has done no harm. You will leave her be," Ze'ev replied calmly and decidedly.

"You will regret this Ze'ev!"

At this the girls head snapped up and her whole face brightened. Ze'ev rolled his eyes as she stared at him, "Come on," he said gruffly, "You don't belong here,"

As quickly as the happiness had come it was gone, "No!" she pleaded, "I need to talk to you!"

Ze'ev felt pity for the small creature in front of him. _"_ _What could be the harm in humoring her?"_ he thought, shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, but make it quick," he said suddenly regretting his decision very much.

"You think Princess Levana is going to assassinate Emperor Rikan of Eastern Commonwealth?" Ze'ev asked, his tone similar to that of an adult speaking to a small child.

"Yes. I do," Cress replied decidedly, hating his tone.

"Well... I, uh..." Ze'ev seemed at a loss for words, "I'm just not sure we should, that is, act upon a, erm... theory until we have proper evidence," Ze'ev stuttered.

"You want proof?" she asked expertly placing her hands on her hips, "Find me another port-screen and I'll show you "proof"," The guard had confiscated her port-screen and Cress wanted another one. Ze'ev seemed surprised at her bit of mouth, which was exactly what Cress wanted. She had to show him she was not a simple-minded blithering fifteen year-old, who didn't know what she was talking about. Cress had been treated like a weak, unstable person since she was born. The only person who had ever treated her with respect and pride had been her father. That was why she had chosen to give Jacin a chance, because everyone deserves a chance. She hadn't thought it would be this difficult to convince Ze'ev to join the crew, but she knew she was capable of doing it. And she would.


End file.
